Unspoken Words
by Cececat
Summary: A series of little rants from the POVs of all different RHPS characters, though mostly just Magenta and Columbia. There'll be all different subjects. I hope it's good enough. (Please Read and Review!)
1. Magenta the Cynic pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: Here's part one, which is about Magenta. It's rather strange. Hopefully it's good enough, at least...**

* * *

 _Bitter_. That was the proper word to describe the redheaded woman named Magenta.

The universe was unkind, which upset her. She'd spent quite a while teaching herself to reduce her ability to empathize with people to avoid being bothered by the cruelty of her fellow Transylvanians. This sensitivity was because she thought to much about everything possible. When she heard a news story about a planet being demolished she'd think of all the pointless life forms living there and wonder how dreadful they felt. Working for an unpleasant government that liked ruining people's lives, all while living a less-than-luxurious life, made matters worse. Her role as a domestic only made matters worse. You see, when one spends too much time cleaning or doing some other sort of basic work one's mind may wander. Magenta was too smart for her own good and spent her time thinking about all sorts of things that weren't her business. All the bad things she felt guilty for, even though she didn't have anything to do with them.

Nobody would love such a bitter woman, despite her beauty, save for her own family. So she slept with her brother to avoid feeling lonely. _He_ didn't mind because nobody wanted to date an unattractive lab assistant with a 'slight' morphine addiction. Those odd little problems didn't bother Magenta because there were worse things out there. Anyway, she could trust him. She was too scared and hateful to trust most people.

So Magenta lived a sick life and blamed other people for it. She was too upset to blame herself for this. Though nobody could rightfully be blamed so it didn't matter. Life was stupid so she enjoyed any part of it she could. And she dated her brother, which made people uncomfortable even on such a sexually liberated planet. Bitterly, she went about her life. Dreaming of an impossible world in which there wasn't this feeling of hate for all the 'bad' in the universe! Dreaming of a place where there weren't any badly treated people Magenta needed to not pity. She knew such a world didn't exist, though. So she kept on being bitter.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	2. Magenta the Cynic pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: Here's another rant of Magenta's. It's actually from her POV, unlike the first one.  
**

* * *

Many people write philosophies of humanity's true nature. I'm sure most of this has been said before. I'll endeavor not to bore you, dear reader.

I might as well begin with a simple word: 'humane'. When one hears such a word, thoughts of compassion and benevolence often fill their mind. How could one associate kindness with the human race? Earthlings are terrible.

Earth-Humans find joy in witnessing violent events that don't directly involve you, feeling not the slightest touch of sympathy. All they think is 'As Long As It's Not Me, Who Well Cares?' Only very recently did their worthless species decide that killing people wasn't polite. Transsexual Transylvania got over that ages ago (hence why the Master was exiled, alibi without his knowledge). They'd _laugh_ when they'd watch this sort of thing. They tell themselves that because it's not real it's perfectly all right. Do any civilized creatures believe this is kindness?

What liars, what fools!

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. Columbia's opinion of Greasers

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: Now we have something from Columbia's POV. It's a lot happier than the previous chapters and I think it fits her personality well enough. The odd spellings of certain words are meant to make it seem realistic. Columbia isn't the sort of person who could spell 'andrognyous' correctly, though still know what it means.  
**

* * *

Ya know, before I met Frank, I only liked really manly greasers (when it comes to men, that is). I liked the strong sort who wear leather jackets and carry around switchblades and play guitar. It's _terribly_ romantic when they're highly intoxicated and drunkenly threaten to kill each other over me... or so I think. Some people probably don't find that sweet but it really is.

So why am I so attracted to Frankie? He wears corsets and would be more likely to kill ya with poisoned lipstick than a knife. It's sort of depressing when I think about it. When I'm around him and not really thinking about it he's the best guy I've met. Weird, isn't it? When I say best I don't mean he's nice - guys I know rarely are, save for Eddie. He's just so... I don't know.

When it comes to relationships I'm usually more interesting in looks than anything else. So my love for Frank makes no sense. He's no nicer than. But, when I really think about it, he's just like the greasers I used to hook up with. They call David Bowie androd-gen-us because he's very feminine in some ways and can look 'right' in either male or female clothing. I've heard some people call Frank androd-gen-us, but he's not. Frank is very manly. It's his clothes that technically should be for a chick. Though he wears them the way those greasers would wear their leather jackets and frightening boots. Oh, how confusing aliens are!

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 **Also... please check out my 'fanblog': rockyhorrorfanficshow . blogspot . com (there's no 'www' at the start, by the way)**


End file.
